1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of CDMA radio wave communication and a base station and a mobile station using CDMA system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of CDMA radio wave communication system for providing communication between a base station and a plurality of mobile stations is known. Such a prior art method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,527. The method for transmitting information includes the steps of initially transmitting information in a code division multiple access channel, a determination for seeing if the information has been correctly received at the transmitter and by inference, by other receivers, and if not, re-transmitting the information with a selected time delay.